


Fukushu no Nigami (The bitter taste of vengeance)

by vogue91



Category: Maou
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Five lives touched in different ways by the same thirst for revenge.





	Fukushu no Nigami (The bitter taste of vengeance)

**_Arigatou_ ** _(Thank you – Naruse Makiko)_

She wished she could’ve told him.

Perhaps, she should have.

Thank him for all those times he had gone to see her.

Thank him for the flowers he brought, for their scent letting her imagine how they looked. Thank him for his words, for all those meaningless conversations, where they both put so much effort to make them look sincere.

Naruse Makiko wished she could’ve thanked that man, who didn’t have a drop of the same blood as hers in his veins, but that had acted with her like the best brother.

And not managing to find the right words to express her gratitude, she just bid him farewell.

The darkness riding next to her for the past few years, had never looked blacker.

 

**_Gomen ne_ ** _(Sorry – Serizawa Noriyoshi)_

He thought about it for just a moment.

Human life had never had so little worth as now.

Even less his own.

 _Look at other people’s mistakes, correct yours_ , that’s what he told himself.

He had looked at those mistakes, and had punished them for it. And now the only thing he could think about was that he couldn’t think about himself as a better person.

He lit up one last cigarette, his hand shivering, aware that he was about to pay for every sin he had committed, leaving others to cry for him, perhaps wondering about what he had done, but for sure without blaming him for it.

He thought about his brother, at the weight of death he already had to bear, and sighed.

_I’m sorry, Naoto._

Then he crushed the cigarette, and got lost into oblivion.

 

**_Benkai_ ** _(Justification – Serizawa Eisaku)_

He had been lying for too long.

He had lied to the world, to his sons. He had lied to himself.

_It was all his fault._

He had been selfish and, even though he had never confessed to it, he wasn’t going to give up on Naoto’s existence for a simple mistake.

He had found a thousand justification for his son and for himself, never thinking about the consequences, and now he was in a corner.

What had he done?

He had forced his son to lie, just to make him live with that torment, like a ghost haunting him, a ghost that had become too real to be ignored.

Too many lives had been sacrificed for his incapability of accepting reality as such. Too many, for a mistake that at the time had looked almost _insignificant._

But there were no more excuses standing. And he was going to pay the price. Even though it was too late.

 

**_Yurusi_ ** _(Forgiveness – Serizawa Naoto)_

He hadn’t taken that into consideration.

He had spent the last few days hoping to find out who was behind that aberration, desiring to hurt him like he had been hurt.

He could’ve never thought he would’ve come to the point of wanting to beg his hangman for forgiveness.

It had been so damn easy to hate him that this new feeling was destroying him.

In his mind, images kept overlapping.

Kumada’s corpse. Yosuke’s and Soda’s. His brother’s and his father’s.

Hideo’s.

He wished he could’ve asked for forgiveness; yet he was there, a gun in his hand, wishing nothing more than to see end coming.

For one of them, for both, he just wanted that hellish game to be over.

Too much blood had already been spilt because of both of them.

 _I’m sorry_ he thought when he saw him coming. Before anger and desperation took over.

 

**_Sentakushi_ ** _(Choices – Naruse Ryo/Manaka Tomoo)_

They were where he wanted them to be.

Since the beginning, never missing.

Because people are awfully easy to read.

Just, in his flawless plan, he had forgotten to deal with himself.

With a sense of defeat, of desperation, of emptiness.

He had expected to die, at the end of it all, but he wasn’t expecting to want it _so bad_.

He stood in front of Naoto, the man that had begun it all, almost begging with his eyes for him to kill him.

In life, one must make some choices.

He had decided to go down the path of revenge.

Of lie. Of death.

Because everything had been taken away from him, and he was forced to go on, managing to look just at his final goal.

And now that he had arrived, dividing him from the much desired death there was just the anxious look of a man who had to make a choice.

Because in life, one must make a choice.

And for the inability to do so, that night, Manaka’s plan failed miserably.

One death too much.


End file.
